gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sir, Yes Sir!
Go and acquire the piece of military hardware that is being taken through town. Find a way to steal the tank! Drop the tank off in the Colonels lockup before it self destructs. Drive the tank into the garage. Get out of the tank and walk out of the garage. }} Sir, Yes, Sir! is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by retired army colonel Juan Cortez from his yacht docked in the Ocean Bay Marina in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Mission Cortez has a buyer who wants a "piece of military hardware", (a tank), which is being taken with a military convoy to Fort Baxter Air Base. He wants Tommy to steal it and drive it to a lock-up in Little Haiti. Tommy drives to the convoy and steals the tank (which stops at a doughnut shop in Little Havana) and drives it to the lock-up before the tank self destructs while being chased by the cops. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and acquire the piece of military hardware that is being taken through town. *Find a way to steal the tank! *Drop the tank off in the Colonels lockup before it self destructs. *Drive the tank into the garage. *Get out of the tank and walk out of the garage. Post mission phone call Kent Paul: Alright me ol'china! It's Paul. I might have a little result for you, but I need to speak to you in person. I'm enjoying a little R&R at the Club Malibu. Reckon you're gonna owe me a favor or two after this, sunshine. I'll see you later. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $2000 and the mission Death Row is unlocked. Trivia *The name is a reference to a soldier's response to a superior officer in the military. *This mission provides a good way to steal a Rhino and keep it for later use. Players simply need to buy the Hyman Condo safehouse, jack the tank then drive there and store it in the big garage. It will explode and fail the mission - save and let the garage door close to repair it. **It's recommended to steal the tank as soon as possible to shorten the distance needed to reach Hyman Condo. Shooting the turret backward while driving will also increase the Rhino's speed to allow it to reach Hyman Condo faster. *To eliminate chase vehicles while increasing Rhino escape speed, point the turret to the rear and repeat fire. *The troops in this mission only carry Ruger assault rifles, unlike the soldiers patrolling Fort Baxter Air Base that wield the deadly M4 assault rifles or the six-star wanted level soldiers that wield MP5s, although they will still kill the player due to a fairly large number of soldiers present if the player cannot get in the tank in time. *This is the only mission a soldier is in the turret using a machine gun. *The self-destruct security protocol Delta India Echo timer is triggered when entering the tank and will destroy a stolen tank - killing the operator. *Despite Cortez telling Tommy to call him immediately after getting the tank, Tommy never does so. *The self-destruct security protocol 'Delta India Echo', spells out 'DIE' in the NATO phonetic alphabet. *If a soldier kills another soldier, they will still attack the player. *Before the self-destruction the security protocol tells the player ”Prepare to die, Communist scum!” It is probably a reference to the soviet-phobic paranoia in the 1980s. (such as the 1984 movie Red Dawn) *If the player hesitates too long, the tank will eventually park in the Viceport Military Warehouse, failing the mission. See Also *Mission Walkthrough Gallery Sir,YesSir!-GTAVC2.jpg|The military convoy with the tank Sir,YesSir!-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti driving the stolen tank to the garage. Sir,YesSir!-GTAVC4.jpg|Mission passed. Walkthrough SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at Cortez's yacht in Ocean Bay Marina, Ocean Beach and takes a walk with Cortez. Cortez tells him that Diaz was impressed by Tommy when he last met him and wants to see him again. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Tommy asks Cortez if Diaz wanting to meet him is a good thing. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Cortez tells Tommy that the gainful opportunity is a good thing, although Cortez is starting to believe that Diaz may have been responsible for Tommy's failed drug deal. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy asks Cortez why he thinks so. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Cortez tells Tommy that he was only thinking out loud, not outright accusing Diaz. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|However, Cortez has a job for Tommy that would earn him a lot of money. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy tells Cortez that he doesn't have the time to do more dirty work for Cortez. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Cortez tells Tommy that he thought that Tommy would be looking for as many gainful opportunities as possible and at least asks for Tommy to hear what the job is. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Cortez reveals that he has found a buyer for some military equipment that is currently being transported through the streets of Vice City that Tommy would have to steal. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy on his way to the military convoy location. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy approaching the convoy. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy ambushing the convoy. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|After eliminating all of the convoy's protection, Tommy gets into the tank Cortez ordered Tommy to steal. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Upon getting into the tank, Tommy has to take it to Cortez's lock-up. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Shortly afterwards, Tommy learns that the self-destruct mechanism has been triggered and if he will not hurry up, he will blow up with the tank. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy making his way to the lock-up. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy arriving at the lock-up. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Upon arriving, Tommy has to drive the tank into the garage. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy getting out of the tank. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|The garage door closes. SirYesSir-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 14 - Sir, Yes Sir! (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 14 - Sir, Yes Sir!|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}ar:سيدي، نعم سيدي! ru:Sir, Yes Sir! zh:Sir, Yes Sir! Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City